


100 Things # 36 (21 Jump Street - Series)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [36]
Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Gen, The McQuaid Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things # 36 (21 Jump Street - Series)

The McQaid Brothers also known as Detectives Doug Penhall and Tom Hanson were busy doing what they did best, kicking ass and breaking the rules. Everyone knew they were trouble and either avoided them like the plague or followed in their wake, eager to be one of the bad guys. It was what made their personas so effective. That and occasionally it was fun to not have to be straight laced. To step just a little outside of the rules of society and be obnoxious just because they could. It was satisfying in a way that catching criminals could never be. Being a McQuaid spoke to the teenagers that lived not too far below the surface of the responsible adults they worked hard at being.


End file.
